Je n'étais qu'un enfant
by Fanroyed
Summary: IL N'Y A AUCUN RAPPORT ENTRE LE MANGA ET MON HISTOIRE ! A cause de toi, j'ai passé une semaine de doute et d'incompréhension. Grâce à toi, j'ai connu la nouvelle. A cause de toi, je suis triste. Grâce à toi j'ai connu ta sœur. Alors tu vois, maman, ta fuite à de bon côté .


Je n'étais qu'un enfant

Je suis si proche de mon but. Et pourtant si loin. Je peux le toucher du bout des doigts mais jamais je n'arrive à l'attraper. Il m'échappe.

Maman, pourquoi me fuis tu ?

Tu es partis quand j'avais six ans. Je t'ai attendu. Tu n'es jamais revenu. Il a commencé à pleuvoir. J'ai pensé à un poème. Je n'avais que six ans. Et pourtant, tu m'as abandonné.

 _Une goutte._

La pluie tombe sur moi.

 _Deux gouttes._

Elle est lourde.

 _Trois gouttes._

Elle est humide.

 _Quatre gouttes._

Elle s'accroche à mes vêtements.

 _Cinq gouttes._

Elle inonde les routes.

 _Six gouttes._

Elle inonde les champs.

 _Sept gouttes._

Elle nourris les plantations.

 _Huit gouttes._

Elle fait pleurer.

 _Neuf gouttes._

Elle nous mouille.

 _Dix gouttes._

Elle s'arrête.

Ta sœur m'a trouvé. J'étais assis par terre. Je regardais la direction où tu étais partis. Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais. Elle m'a gardé une semaine. Une semaine de doute et d'inquiétude. Je n'avais que six ans. Je me demandais où tu étais. Si tu allais bien. Tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner volontairement. Je me trompe ?

Et puis j'ai fais ma rentrée dans un pensionnat. Je t'en ai voulu à ce moment-là. Si tu n'étais pas parti, je n'aurai pas à dormir dans des dortoirs cauchemardesques. Si tu n'étais pas parti, on aurait pu fêter mon anniversaire tous les deux. Je n'avais que six ans.

Ta sœur est venu me voir. Chaque mois. Elle prenait soin de moi. Pas comme toi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je me questionne. Étais je devenu ingérable ? Étais je indesiré ? Je n'avais que six ans….

Je me suis jurer, malgré l'incompréhension de ton geste, que je ne sourirai seulement en ta présence. Tu n'es jamais revenu. Je t'ai attendu. Cinq ans. Cinq ans d'attente. Cinq ans de doute. Cinq ans de terreur. Je n'avais que six ans.

Et puis on m'a mis dans un orphelinat. Plus joyeux. Plus sympathique. Ta sœur n'est plus jamais venu me voir. Elle m'avait abandonné. Comme toi. Je n'avais que onze ans… Je t'ai attendu. Chaque matin, j'entendais la sonnette retentire. Chaque matin, je pensai que c'était toi. Chaque soir, j'étais triste. Tu n'es jamais venu me chercher. Tu ne m'a jamais dit au revoir. Pourtant, tu étais heureuse ce jour là, malgré la pluie. Pourtant, tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrai. Tu ne m'a pas dit quand. Alors je t'attends toujours. Je n'avais que six ans.

Une fois, lorsque le doute était trop important, j'ai essayé d'appeler ta sœur. Elle n'a jamais répondu. Elle ne m'a jamais rappelé. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je n'avais que douze ans. Ta sœur était l'un de mes seuls espoirs. Elle la anéanti. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais que douze ans…

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. J'ai essayé de te chercher. De comprendre. Je n'ai jamais réussi. Était ce parce que tu m'en empêcher ? Était ce une scène monté de toute pièce avec ta sœur ? Est ce qu'un jour, je pourrai te revoir ? Ou non ? Il faut que je sache. Je ne peux pas rester dans le doute. Mais répond moi maman, pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que je voulais voir le lieu où tu avais disparu, une misère se produisait ? Était ce toi qui provoquait les éboulements des pierres qui essayait de m'écraser. Était ce toi ? Dans tous les cas, sache que tu as provoqué la perte de ma vue. Sache qu'à cause de toi, le matin, je me réveille dans le noir. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Si c'est un pas de plus pour m'approcher de toi, je vivrai sans. Car je ferai tout pour toi maman. Même si tu m'as abandonné. J'avais six ans… Même si ta sœur m'a abandonné. J'avais douze ans. Même si la vue ma abandonné. J'avais quinze ans.

Je ferais tout pour toi. Je pourrai tout perdre que je continuerai d'espérer. Car je veux te voir pour te dire je t'aime. Car je veux te voir pour te dire au revoir. Car je veux te dire que je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu es mon monde. Tu soutiens les piliers de ma vie. Tu m'as appris les essentiels de la vie. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est à mon tour maintenant. C'est à moi de te protéger. Si tu es quelque part emprisonner, je viendrai te délivrer. Si tu es quelque part triste, je viendrai te consoler. Si tu es quelque part blesser, je viendrai te soigner.

Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Alors même si je ne plus te voir, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je peux encore voir, malgré la noirceur de mon monde, t'es cheveux blond qui flottent dans le vide. Ton sourire qui voulait tant dire pour moi. A mes yeux, tu étais la seconde femme la plus belle au monde. La première était ta sœur. Tu ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec sa beauté. Excuse moi. Ne m'en veux pas. C'est la vérité.

Maintenant, sache qu'à cause de toi, je suis considéré tel un parasite. Qu'à cause de toi, je ne parle plus à personnes. Qu'à cause de toi je ne souris plus. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré la nouvelle. Je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne sais à quoi elle ressemble. Et ça, c'est à cause de toi. Tout ce que je connais d'elle, c'est qu'elle aussi ne connaît ses parents. Mais contrairement à moi, elle a déjà été dans un orphelinat. Contrairement à moi, elle a quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle. Tout ce qui m'arrive depuis mes six ans ne sont que doutes et déception. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Mais si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, je n'aurais jamais pu la connaître. Tu vois, ta trahison à de bon côté. Alors je t'en fais pas. Je te remercie. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

Si tu étais rester avec moi, ce jour là, je n'aurais pas perdu la vue. Si on était rentrés ensemble pour se protéger de la pluie, je n'aurais jamais connu ta sœur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as tu caché son existence. A t elle, elle aussi, abandonner quelqu'un ? Est ce pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu vent de ta sœur ? Maintenant, il est trop tard pour poser des questions. Maintenant, je ne peux que me poser des questions.

Le monde est une suite logique de chose, ne trouves tu pas ? Ma vie aurait été bien différente si on avait mangé le gâteau ensemble. J'aurais passé une semaine d'anniversaire sûrement merveilleuse. J'aurais gardé le sourire au lèvre, j'aurais pu te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je vais te faire une confidence, le temps c'est arrêter pour moi quand j'avais six ans. Il ne continuera à tourner seulement quand tu reviendra. Ensuite, je n'aurais pas eu à rentrer dans un pensionnat. Ou peut être que si. Mais tu aurais continué à venir me voir. Tu aurais continué à m'aimer. A me chatouiller. Finalement, si tu ne m'avais pas abandonner, je ne serai jamais aller dans un orphelinat. Les orphelinat sont pour ceux qui ont perdu leur parents. Si le monde avait tourné différemment, je n'aurais jamais eu à ressentir cette peine et cette trahison au fond de mon cœur.

Vois tu, maman, ton geste a provoqué de nombreuse chose dans ma vie et peut être dans la tienne. Mais si tu n'avais pas fui comme tu l'as fais, je serai sûrement en train de mener une vie monotone. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à te dire merci mais grâce à toi, je vis quelque chose de palpitant. Grâce à toi, je connais la douleur des aveugles. Une sensations d'impuissance et de crainte continuelle. Grâce à toi, je connais la souffrance d'être seul. De ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur qui comptait. Je ne pourrai savoir si tout cela était planifié. Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Je ne peux tout simplement pas savoir. Je ne sais que très peu de chose. Personne ne m'a appris à lire et à écrire. Personne n'a pensé à moi. Je suis juste un être de plus dans un monde encombré de plus d'un million d'humains. Je ne suis rien parmis l'univers. Juste un grain de sable dans une plage de plusieurs hectares.

Je me demande encore si un jour je reviendrai dans cet orphelinat. Pour reparler à la nouvelle. Pour savoir comment elle allait. Car se soir, heure où tout le monde dormait, je partais. Il fallait que je sache où tu étais. Que je comprenne. Il me fallait, pour avancer, la chaleur de tes bras. Il me fallait, pour avancer, ton sourire qui illuminer autrefois ma vie.

_ Tu t'en va donc ?

En plein milieu du couloir, je m'arrête. Je ne sais quoi faire. On la découvert. Et au ton de la voix, je sais que c'est la nouvelle. Maintenant elle sait. Mais jamais je ne lui dirai qui tu es car tu es mon trésor.

_ Je viens avec toi.

Le plaisir du voyage, pour certaine personne, c'est la solitude. J'en avais besoin , de ça et du silence, pour mieux de chercher. Pour mieux te trouver. Pour mieux comprendre.

_ Je ne serais pas une gêne. Je me tairai.

Je dois me mettre en marche pour commencer les recherches. J'ignore la nouvelle et continue ma marche, trébuchant de tant à autre. Ma main glisse sur le mur pour me guider et c'est soulagé que je parvins à sentir le bois rêche de la porte de sortie. Ma première sortie. Ma première fuite. Avais tu déjà fui quand tu m'as abandonné ? Savais tu ce que tu faisais ? Je me demande.

Les bruits de la ville nocturne parvient à mes oreilles quand j'ouvre, non sans mal, la porte. Je fais un pas, puis un second. Je ne suis plus jamais ressortie dans la rue depuis l'incident. Je commence à avoir peur. Une sensation que je ne n'ai ressenti depuis longtemps. Je n'en ai plus l'habitude. Je connais le doute et la tristesse mais pas encore la peur.

Dans ma main se glisse une seconde, plus chaude et plus moite. La nouvelle.

_ Que tu le veuille au non, je t'aiderai. Dis moi où tu veux aller et je te guiderai.

Tant de douceur mélangé à de l'autorité me rends mélancolique. Est ce que tu te rappelle, maman, qu'une fois, tu m'as dit cette phrase ? Te rappelle tu que je m'étais blessé et que je n'arrivai plus à marcher seul. Tu m'avais pris dans tes bras, malgré mes protestations et tu m'avais emmener chez le docteur. C'était quelque jour avant que tu m'abandonne. Est ce que tu t'en étais voulu d'avoir pris soin de moi ? Était ce pour cela que tu étais partie ?

Je ne veux pas de la nouvelle comme guide. Je te veux toi. Uniquement toi. Même malgré la trahison et la tristesse que je ressens envers toi. Mon amour pour toi, maman, n'a plus de limite. J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour te chercher. Sache le. Je t'aime malgré les doutes que j'ai envers toi.

_ Dis moi. Je t'en supplie. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Crois moi.

_ La colline.

Tu te rappelle, maman, on adorait y aller tout les deux. Tu me poussai sur la balançoire pendant que je te disais d'aller plus vite. Tous mes meilleurs souvenir sont là bas. Je me demande si c'est le cas pour toi aussi. Dans tous les cas, ton rire sonore résonne encore dans ma tête. Ta voix était magnifique. Mais pas autant que ta sœur qui avait le potentiel de devenir chanteuse d'opéra.

Mes pas suivent ceux de la nouvelle. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je lui ai donné ma vie. Je lui ai donné mes secrets. Elle ne le sais pas encore mais je lui ai tout donné. Je ne la connais pas alors pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas rester dans l'incompréhension trop longtemps. Je préfère le savoir. Sais tu à quelle point j'étais déçu quand je me suis rendu compte que l'on ne mangerai pas le gâteau que tu avais préparé ? Sais tu à quelle point j'étais en colère quand je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais abandonné ? Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas. Car ce sont mes sentiments. Mes pensées. Pas les tiennes. Jamais.

_ Je ne sais où tu veux aller mais nous sommes arrivés en haut de la colline.

Tu te rappelle, maman, quand tu te moquais de moi en disant que j'aimais bien être dans les nuages ? Il est vrai que j'aime penser. Que j'aime m'imaginer des choses. Encore une fois, j'ai tant pensé que le temps est passé et que nous étions déjà arriver.

Je respire et me dit que rien n'a changé en un an. Les fleurs n'ont pas changé d'odeur, les bruissements de feuille de l'arbre qui sourient la balançoire qui veut tant dire pour moi n'a pas été coupé. C'était comme si le temps s'était une nouvelle fois arrêter.

Je me penche et tombe sur le dos. Je peux sentir l'herbe humide sur mon dos qui chatouille mon bassin légèrement découvert. Les insectes qui essayent de monter sur moi. Tout est resté comme autrefois. La seul chose qui manque, c'est toi. Tu n'es pas là, à soutenir ma tête sur tes cuisses. Tu n'es pas là à me caresser mes cheveux. J'aurais aimé sentir ta main douce sur mon front, tes baisers humide sur mes joues. Je m'étais, pendant longtemps, forcer à oublier les bon souvenirs passés avec toi. Je ne voulais pas souffrir plus longtemps. Mais le doute et la déception était toujours présent.

Je me roula en boule et écouta les bruits de la nature, des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours et encore le long de mes joues. Les cigales qui chantaient, les oiseaux qui s'envolaient. Tu m'avais promis, maman, que pour mes sept ans, on camperai ici durant deux jours. J'espère que tu veille sur moi et que je ne suis pas seul. Car c'était ta promesse. Pas la mienne. La tienne.

Ta sœur aimait elle le camping ? Quelle est son vrai nom ? A t elle une famille à part nous deux ? Tant de questions et pas de réponse. Quelle frustration. Quelle déception. Quand est ce que tout cela se terminera ? Quand ça ? Je me demande.

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil dérangé par les question par une personne qui me secouait violemment l'épaule. Évidemment, j'étais dans le noir. J'entendais toute de fois une voix paniquée. Maman, aide moi à comprendre. La nouvelle a t elle peur des oiseaux? La nouvelle n'aime pas dormir seul ? Quant elle ? Et au loin, je l'entendis comme dans un rêve. Les roulements sur la terre fraîche. Ses petits saut. Je ne pourrai jamais de ma vie oublier ce qui m'a fait perdre la vue. L'éboulement. Est ce toi, maman ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je m'approche de toi ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. A chaque fois que je pense t'atteindre, tu t'éloigne. Dis le moi, maman, si tu ne veux plus de moi. Je serais triste et blessée mais je ne te ferai pas de mal. Dis moi si tu ne m'aime pas. M'en veux tu car j'ai éloigné papa de toi ? Je ne parviens pas à savoir ? Dis lui s'il te plaît. J'aimerai savoir.

Je pris rapidement la main de la nouvelle et la plaça sous moi. Elle n'avait pas à subir les conséquences de la colère de maman. Je m'est mes deux bras sur le sol et penche la tête vers l'avant. Du noir. Rien que du noir. Je ne peux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne connais pas sa trajectoire, je ne sais pas où le rocher roule. Tout ce que je peux entendre, ce sont les pleurs de la nouvelle. Elle a peur et je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. A cause de moi, elle allait mourir. Maman, excuse moi, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je t'en veux.

Je n'entends plus rien. Juste le silence. Rien que le silence. Les cigales one arrêter de chanter, les oiseaux sont partis, même l'herbe est différente. C'est comme la dernière fois. Sauf que je ne ressens aucun changement. Je peux encore marcher,bouger. Je tombe sur le côté et essaie d'agripper la main de la nouvelle. Ce fut elle qui me prit dans ses bras fragile. Elle place ma tête contre sa poitrine et commença à me bercer. Lentement. Doucement.

Est ce que tu te rappelle, maman, quand tu me calmer en faisant le même geste après mes cauchemars ? Souvent, je finissais par m'endormir dans ton lit et le matin, tu étais là , devant moi, et tu me regardais. Tu as toujours été là pour me protéger alors pourquoi essayer de me tuer ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais qui je suis. Pourtant,tu me protèges. Pourquoi ? Aide moi à comprendre.

Je me laissa bercer, écoutant sa voix suppliante. Je ne voulais céder à son désir. Je l'avais protéger juste pour ne pas qu'elle meurt. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit affectée par un problème qui ne la concernait pas. Je me reculais après plusieurs minutes et me leva, fatigué par toute cette agitation. Le danger était écarté, la nouvelle était en sécurité.

_ Rentre chez toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi.

_ Mais je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser seul ! Ouvre les yeux enfin,tu as failli être tué !

_ Rentre chez toi.

Et je me mis en marche, petit pas à petit pas. Je pouvais entendre la nouvelle protestais mais je n'y tenais guère rigueur. Maman, donne moi la force nécessaire, malgré ta haine apparente pour moi, pour lutter contre l'envie de pleurer. Je roule la terre, prêtant attention au moindre bout de terre qui risquait de me faire tomber.

Maman, te rappelle tu quand on jouait à colin mallard ?

Je m'en fiche que tu me haïs. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être prêt de toi. Tu auras beau me repousser, je reviendrai tel un Yo-Yo. J'aurais beau être en colère contre toi, j'aurais beau être triste à cause de toi, je n'arrêterai jamais de penser à toi. Même si tu m'as abandonner. Même si je n'avais que six ans.

Mon amour pour toi est tellement fort que je ne peux l'ignorer davantage. Maman, tu es mon monde à moi. Sans toi, je ne vis plus. Sans toi, je ne respire plus. Alors reviens à moi. Je t'en supplie maman.

Je sentais que je montai un côté et je m'arrêtai, fatigué. Je n'avais plus de force. Ne rien voir me rendait faible.

Je détestai ça. Je te déteste maman. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas partie, je ne serai pas là, à essayer de reprendre ma respiration. Je ne serai pas devenu aveugle. Je n'aurais jamais connu la nouvelle .

_ Je ne rentrerais certainement pas à l'orphelinat. Tu as besoin d'aide et je t'ai dis que je serai ton guide. Je serai tes yeux.

Mes yeux… Quelle drôle de chose ….La nouvelle me prit par l'aisselle et elle se mit en marche, moi la suivant. Quelle ironie. Je devais peser bien plus que la nouvelle. Maman, viens vite. Je ne veux la faire porter le fardeau de notre relation. Je t'en supplie. Viens vite. Je t'en supplie.

C'est drôle, ne trouve tu pas ? Je te déteste de tout mon cœur et pourtant, je t'aime. Est ce de la rancoeur ? De l'affection ? Quand on se reverra, je te poserai plein de questions : Est ce que tu as assez manger ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ? Pourquoi as tu fuis ? Est ce que tu m'aime ?

J'ai un poème pour toi. Je l'ai imaginé un jour de pluie, jour solennel pour moi. Ce temps voulait me rappeler que tu m'avais abandonné. Trahi… Tu te rappelle, un jour, tu m'as dit que tu aimais la musique. Que cela comblait le silence de la nature. Tu me dira ce que tu en pense. J'espère que tu aimeras. Car pour moi, tu es mon monde.

La musique.

 _Quinze._

Un rythme.

 _Quatorze._

Une mélodie.

 _Treize._

Une histoire.

 _Douze._

Une envie.

 _Onze._

Je peux être qui je suis.

 _Dix._

Je peux ôter mon masque d'enfant joyeux.

 _Neuf._

Je peux murmurer les paroles.

 _Huit._

Bientôt, tout se finira.

 _Sept._

Bientôt, je ne serai plus là.

 _Six._

Les battements de mon cœur me le dit.

 _Cinq._

Personne ne me regrettera.

 _Quatre._

Personne ne pensera à moi.

 _Trois._

Je n'ai pas d'ami.

 _Deux._

Juste la musique.

 _Un._

 _Seulement la musique._

 _Zéro._

_ Et bien, et bien, et bien. Quelle ironie. Voilà que mon cher fils viens à moi. Elizabeth, lâche le.

Je peux sentir le bras de la nouvelle se tendre. Qu'avait elle ? Je me dépêcha d'enlever sa main de mon épaule et me précipita vers la voix. Maman ! C'est toi ! Enfin ! Tu ne m'a pas abandonner finalement ! Deux bras m'encerclerent et je serra aussi fort que possible la femme qui m'avait élevé.

_ Maman ! Maman ! Tu m'as tant manqué, tant manqué…

_ Toi aussi mon fils, toi aussi.

_ Arrête ! Ce n'est absolument pas ta -

_ Elizabeth, tais toi.

Je m'en fichais de ce que pouvait penser la nouvelle. J'avais enfin retrouvé celle pour qui je vivai. Même si j'étais heureux, au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur de ma mère n'était pas la même. Les bras qui m'encerclaient été musclé. Les cheveux qui chatouillaient mon menton était rugueux. Je me reculais de plusieurs pas et pris ma mère dans mes mains. Maman n'avait pas de barbe. Maman n'avait pas un nez si long. Maman n'avait pas de bouche aussi fine. Maman n'étais pas maman.

_ Je vois que tu as compris.

Cette voix. Cette intonation. Ce n'étais pas maman. Ce ne serai jamais maman. La nouvelle essaya de retenir cette femme menteuse qui m'avait pris par la main. J'allai être emmené. J'avais été trahi. Une nouvelle fois. Maman… Ou es tu ? Aide moi si tu m'entends. Je t'en pris. Je veux de voir une dernière fois avant de mourir.

_ Arrête !

_ Ma chère, n'a tu pas encore compris que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter ?

On me força à avancer. J'essaya de résister. Je voulais ma maman. Même si elle m'avait trahi. Je voulais ma maman. Même si elle m'avait donné de l'incompréhension. Maman, aide moi. Je t'en supplie. Aide moi. Je dois comprendre. Maintenant. Pourquoi est ce que cette femme veut me prendre ? Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ? Pourquoi est ce que ta sœur n'a pas de nom ? Pourquoi je suis seul ? Tant de questions qui m'entoure. Tant de mystère qui m'encercle. Aide moi à comprendre. Je te pardonnerai.

Je peux entendre les voix surprises de deux femmes. D'après leur ton, elles sont jeunes. Sûrement belle. Pas autant que toi. Pas autant que ta sœur. Vos cheveux blond ne pouvait rivaliser avec ceux des autres. Vos yeux verts étaient aussi scintillant que le soleil. Tu étais une mère fabuleuse. Ta sœur était une femme merveilleuse. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez abandonné ? Je n'avais que six ans. Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? Je n'avais que douze ans. Pourquoi m'avoir enlever la seul chose qui pouvait m'aider à vous retrouver ? Je n'avais que quinze ans.

Depuis que tu m'as abandonné, ma vie n'est plus que terreur. La terreur de ne plus jamais te revoir. La terreur de ne plus entendre ta voix. Est ce que j'allai être délivrer de toute cette terreur ? De tout ces doutes ? De toutes ces envies ? De toute cette tristesse ? J'aimerai savoir pour mieux apprendre. J'aimerai connaître pour mieux avancer.

Le monde est une chose merveilleuse, ne trouve tu pas, maman ? Plein de mystère et de déjà vu. Plein de magie et d'horreur. On ne peut vivre tout ça en une seule vie. Il faut renaître et réapprendre. C'est comme un cycle de la vie, ne trouves tu pas ? Et les humains qui peuplent la terre. Il sont monstrueux, ne trouve tu pas, maman ? Ils sont pervertis. Ils nous pervertissent, nous, jeunesse de demain. Toi aussi, tu es cruel. Tu m'as abandonné tel un être non désiré. Tu as continué ton chemin, seul. Tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je n'étais qu'un bagage de trop dans ta vie.

On me touche, on me place, on me séquestre. Ainsi se terminera ma vie. Une vie ponctué de malheur. Je n'ai rien de chanceux. Je suis, pour certain, malchanceux. Je fais fuir le monde qui m'entoure. Je m'isole. Alors me séquestrer pour mieux me dompter ne changera rien. Car j'ai toujours été seul dans ma vie. Depuis mes six ans… Depuis que tu m'as abandonné. Je t'attends toujours. Viens tant qu'il est encore tant, maman. Car je t'attends. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. Mais viens vite car je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Si tu as envie de me revoir, si il te reste encore un semblant d'amour pour moi, viens.

_ Qu'allons nous faire avec cette enfant ? Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être en très bon état mais ses cheveux valent le coup.

_ Je pense que devrait le garder. Il aurais besoin d'un shoimpoing par semaine. Le reste, on ne s'en occupe pas.

Alors si j'étais ici, ce n'était que pour ma chevelure ? Qu'avais t elle de si spéciale ? Maman, toi qui avais aussi des cheveux blond, dis moi ce qu'ils veulent me faire. J'ai besoin de savoir.

J'entends des bruits de pas précipité, des coups de pistolets. J'entends tout. Mais je ne vois rien. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. J'entends un : « Vous m'entendez madame ? » et d'autre mots dont je n'arrive pas à comprendre le sens. Est ce que sont les méchants ? Des hommes habillés en noir ? Des pistoles à la main. Ils sont venu pour me tuer. La femme traîtresse voulait tout simplement me protéger. Elle ne me voulait aucun mal. Ce sont eux, ces étrangers qui tirent, qui me veulent du mal. Ce sont eux qui ne sont pas gentil. J'essaie de suivre ce qu'il se passe mais tout va trop vite. On me heurte et je tombe, tête contre le sol. J'avale quelque bout de terre qui sont rentré par mégarde dans ma bouche et essaie de ne faire fie du poids sur mes épaule. Quelqu'un est assis sur moi . Il me tient par les poignets. Ça fais mal. Très mal. Ce n'est pas la même douleur, vois tu maman, que quand tu m'as abondonner . J'étais plus jeune et plus innoncent. Maintenant je comprends. Un collège de la femme m'a pris en otage pour me protéger. Si les méchants tiennent à moi, ils ne tireront pas. Sinon, s'en était fini de moi.

Encore un coup de feu, un coup. J'ai mal à la tête maintenant. Du liquide gluant coule le long de mon visage. Ce ne sont pas des larmes. Je ne sais ce que s'est.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Dépêchez vous il est blesser -

_ Éloigne toi de mon fils, enfant.

Cette voix. Elle n'a pas changer en dix ans. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi mélancolique. Je respire et je n'ai plus de doute. Cette odeur de pin. Ces mains sur mon visage. Ce baiser sur mon front. Ces bras sur mon dos. Maman, pourquoi m'attends tu abondonner ? J'ai dorénavant à cette question une réponse. Tu as été, comme moi aujourd'hui, séquestré. Ta sœur aussi je suppose. Je ne vois que cela. Tant de douceur dans tes gestes ne me permettent pas de penser à autre chose. Pendant dix ans, j'ai pensé à toi. Pendant dix ans j'avais de l'incompréhension. Pendant dix ans j'avais peur. Et toi, pendant dix ans, tu servais d'icône à un collectionneur. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a ôter la vue. Alors je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as abondonner. Alors je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a rendu triste. Ce n'est pas toi. Ce ne sera jamais toi. Je n'aurais plus jamais de doute envers toi. Je n'aurais plus jamais de colère envers toi. Je n'aurais plus jamais de tristesse envers toi. Tu m'as bien trop manqué pour cela.

Si un jour on se séparait de nouveau, je te chercherai. Pas seul comme les autres fois. Accompagner. Sûrement de la nouvelle. Une nouvelle que j'apprécie de plus en plus. Ne m'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas que tu passe au second plan, tu seras pour l'éternité mon monde. Ma raison de vivre. La nouvelle est tout simplement devenu une amie. C'est grâce à elle, tu sais, que je n'ai plus de doute envers toi ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à éviter la pierre. Tu apprendras à la connaître. C'est la plus gentil des filles que je connaisse. Évidemment, elle ne le sera jamais autant que toi et ta sœur. Je ne peux te donner un aspect physique. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Mais je l'imagine avec des cheveux roux indisciplinés et des yeux bleu farouche. Je n'ai plus qu'une seul question, maman, à quoi ressemble t elle ?

_ Tu m'as manqué, maman.

_ Toi aussi, mon fils, toi aussi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai éternellement.

Aurais tu entendu mes pensée, maman ? Car tu viens juste d'élucider l'un de mes derniers doute.


End file.
